<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminiscing by GaeilgeRua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923729">Reminiscing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua'>GaeilgeRua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beltane, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Fates - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cool spring air brings back pleasant Beltane memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Celebration of Beltane, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Draco's Den Celebration of Beltane. The character I chose was Salazar Slytherin. Also written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo square O1: Biting.</p><p>I cannot thank Articcat621enough for her help in figuring out how to get this thing started when my muse and I were fighting each other. Same for starrnobella in her beta assistance. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"My love, there you are," Salazar whispered as he finally located his wife sitting on the back porch. She looked deep in thought with her lower lip caught between her teeth. "What are you doing out in the dark?"</p><p>"Huh?" His voice startled Hermione from her thoughts. "Oh, Zar, you startled me. What did you ask?"</p><p>He smiled down at her. "I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean to startle you. I asked what you were doing outside in the dark."</p><p>"Reminiscing." A smile ghosted across her lips.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"The first time we met," she explained as she looked up at him. "It was three years ago tonight. And boy did we cause a ruckus when I showed up with you to brunch the next morning."</p><p>Chuckling, he joined his wife on the bench and grasped her hand. Twining their fingers together, he said with a smile, "I remember that night just like it was yesterday."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hermione looked around the clearing where the Greengrass family Beltane celebration was being held. She watched as Mr Greengrass recited one of his family's traditional rituals and waited her turn to join in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was her first year participating in any Beltane festival as it wasn't something her parents celebrated, and she was honoured that the Greengrass family invited her to join them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The year following the war, Hermione had shocked all of her friends by her decision not to accept the myriad of positions available to her at the Ministry. Instead, she went into an apprenticeship with Gringotts to become a curse breaker. It was during the course of her training that she had the chance to spend time with and get to know Daphne Greengrass. After they finished their training, the goblins paired them together, and the two witches' friendship flourished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A poke in her side brought Hermione back to the present, causing her to release her lower lip. Biting her lip was an unconscious habit she had picked up as a child when she was concentrating on something. Her father had teased her mercilessly about it, but when she found out he did the same thing, she teased him right back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Straightening her shoulders, she recited her portion of the ritual and then tossed one of her bundles of small sticks into the bonfire closest to her. The other participants followed suit until Mrs Greengrass completed the circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blessed Beltane, everyone!" Mrs Greengrass broke the circle they'd created as she turned to her husband.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Greetings were passed around the group before Mr Greengrass' voice rang out one last time. "Let's go A-Maying!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheers followed his words before the group disappeared into the woods on the Greengrass' lands in singles and pairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione didn't waste any time as she made her way into the trees. She could hear others on either side of her looking for the perfect spot, a few already locating theirs. Hermione had no idea who she might run across the further she went, but she didn't let that stop her. Or the trees snagging at her green frock or the crown of flowers that had been perched on her head. Not wanting to lose the beautifully decorated gift from Daphne, she gently tugged it from her hair to carry it in her free hand. She found a small clearing not long after the sounds of the others from the celebration died out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Placing her other small bundle in the middle, she held her hand out in front of her palm up. "Caeruleum flamma."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue flames flickered to life along her fingertips before she transferred them to the sticks. Shaking her hand, Hermione extinguished the flames and took a step back, not wanting to catch the hem of her linen dress on fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gasping, she felt an enthral presence move through the clearing. It moved throughout the space before she felt it settle within her. Breathing deeply, Hermione closed her eyes. The presence was calming and supportive and just a little bit arousing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't until she heard the sound of bare feet moving across the grass that she knew for sure that she was no longer alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opening her eyes, Hermione found herself face to face with a man she'd never seen before. She took a small step back to better take in his features as he'd been quite close to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was tall, much taller than she was, with broad shoulders that tapered down to a trim waist. He had short dark hair, but she couldn't tell the exact colour due to the night having fallen some time ago. However, his eyes she could clearly see due to the firelight reflecting in them, they were the darkest shade of jade and drew her in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My lady," the unknown wizard murmured as he bowed his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nodding her head in reply, Hermione loosened the bite on her lower lip to whisper, "Sir." She tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "You look familiar, but you weren't part of the celebration. Who are you? How did you get here? Mr Greengrass said his wards would keep anyone not part of the festivities out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Fates," the man said. He took a step back and bowed at the waist. "Salazar Slytherin at your service."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Feeling Hermione shiver next to him, brought Salazar back to the present.</p><p>Standing up, he held his hands out to Hermione.</p><p>"I have been a neglectful husband. Come," Salazar said as he helped his wife up from her seat, "let's get you inside."</p><p>He led her back into their home where their infant son was sleeping in his room. Salazar had put him to bed so Hermione could relax as she recently had been sick. A complication from the potions the Healers gave her when she was in labour left her on death's door. While he nearly lost her, he hadn't, and he couldn't be more thankful that she was still in his life after giving him a chance all those years ago.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, Salazar," Hermione called out as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you do this for me?"</p><p>"Do what?" Salazar asked as he appeared that the top of the stairs, their son in his arms.</p><p>"Our front door has been decorated," Hermione replied. "It wasn't you?"</p><p>"No, my love." Salazar made his way down the stairs. Once he was at the bottom, he noticed a card propped up on their side table. "Looks like someone left us a message."</p><p>Hermione walked over and picked it up. Salazar read over her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Blessed Beltane to our best friends.<br/>Love,<br/>Daphne and Harry Potter</em>
</p><p>"Sneaky man," Hermione chuckled. "He's spending too much time with that wife of his."</p><p>"I'm sure Harry would say the same about you," Salazar pointed out with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Sniffing, Hermione replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>Watching his wife make her way towards the kitchen, Salazar looked down at their son. Hazel eyes stared back at him as he chewed his thumb. "Your mum is a silly witch," he whispered.</p><p>"I heard that!" Hermione called over her shoulder.</p><p>"But I wouldn't have her any other way because I love her," he added with a grin.</p><p>"That's more like it," she said. "And I love you too."</p><hr/><p>Later that afternoon, Daphne and Harry returned to their home to find an overflowing May basket sitting on their front porch. The accompanying card had two words on it:</p><p>
  <em>Thank you</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>